Moon dog
Moon Dog ( Book of Exalted Deeds, p. 179) Medium Outsider (Extraplanar , Good) Hit dice: 9d8+9 (49 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 50 ft. Armor class: 20 (+2 Dex, +7 natural, +1 deflection), touch 13, flat-footed 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +9/+12 Attack: Bite +12 melee (1d8+4) Full Attack: Bite +12 melee (1d8+4) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Bark, bay, howl, soothing ministrations, spell-like abilities, whine Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/cold iron or evil, improved evasion, keen senses, luck, scent, shadow pattern, speak with canines, spell resistance 23 (27 against evil spells and spells cast by evil outsiders), telepathy Saves: Fort +9 Ref +10 Will +11 Abilities: Str 16, Dex 15, Con 12, Int 15, Wis 16, Cha 17 Skills: Balance +4, Concentration +13, Diplomacy +17, Hide +18, Intimidate +15, Jump +15, Knowledge (the planes) +14, Listen +17, Move Silently +18, Sense Motive +15, Spot +17, Survival (5 on other planes) +3, Tumble +4 Feats: Alertness, Dodge, Exalted Spell Resistance, Improved Initiative Environment: Blessed Fields of Elysium Organization: Solitary or pack (2-8) Challenge Rating: 12 Treasure: None Alignment: Always neutral good Advancement: 10–13 HD (Medium); 14–27 HD (Large) Level adjustment: +8 This man-sized mastiff strongly resembles a wolf hound with a shaggy, deep-black coat. It bears some striking humanlike characteristics, including front paws with opposable digits. Its haunting eyes resemble lustrous obsidian orbs. Combat Moon dogs are potent fighters and relentless in their pursuit of evil. They use their howl ability as soon as evil foes are within range, then use their vicious bite in melee. Bark (Su): When a moon dog barks, as a standard action, it creates a dispel evil effect as cast by a 12th-level cleric. The save DC is Charisma-based. Bay (Su): A moon dog can bay as a standard action. Its baying has the effect of a fear spell cast by a 12th-level sorcerer (Will save DC 17), but it affects only evil creatures within an 80-foot radius of the moon dog. A creature that makes a successful Will save is immune to that particular moon dog's baying for 24 hours. This is a sonic, mind-affecting effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. Howl (Su): When a moon dog howls, evil creatures within 40 feet of the moon dog take 1d4+4 points of damage per round, in addition to the fear effect of its baying. Evil extraplanar creatures within 40 feet of a howling moon dog are targeted by a dismissal effect as cast by a 12th-level caster. If more than one moon dog is howling within 40 feet of such a creature, the creature receives only one saving throw, and the effective caster level of the dismissal effect is increased by +2 for each additional moon dog beyond the first. Soothing Ministrations (Su): By licking a wound, a moon dog can create any of the following effects, one time each per individual per day: cure light wounds, remove disease, and slow poison. The moon dog's caster level is 12th. Spell-Like Abilities: Always active—arcane sight, blessed sight*, detect snares and pits, see invisibility; at will—astral projection (self only), dancing lights, darkness, ethereal jaunt, fog cloud, greater invisibility (DC 17), light, nondetection (DC 16); 3/day—change self, mirror image; 1/day—greater shadow conjuration (DC 20). Caster level 12th.The save DCs are Charisma-based. Shadow Pattern (Su): When in shadowy light, a moon dog can move itself and manipulate the shadows around itself to create a special shadow pat- tern. Creating the pattern is a full-round action, and the pattern lasts only as long as the moon dog concentrates to maintain it, plus an additional 2 rounds. The pattern emanates in a 50-foot radius around the moon dog. Evil creatures within this effect are fascinated as though by a hypnotic pattern spell (Will save DC 17) cast by a 10th-level sorcerer. Good creatures within the effect are warded by a protection from evil effect and a remove fear effect for the duration of the pattern. The save DC for the hypnotic pattern effect is Charisma-based. Speak with Canines (Sp): A moon dog can use speak with animals (as cast by a 12th-level druid) to communicate with any canine animal, including dogs and wolves. This ability functions at will. Telepathy (Su): A moon dog can communicate telepathically with any creature within 50 feet that has a language. Skills: A moon dog receives a +4 racial bonus on Hide and Move Silently checks. *New spell described in Chapter 6 of this book. Whine (Su): A moon dog can whine as a standard action to automatically dispel any illusion effect within 50 feet. Improved Evasion (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a moon dog takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage if the saving throw fails. Keen Senses (Ex): A moon dog sees four times as well as a human in low-light conditions and twice as well in normal light. It also has darkvision with a range of 60 feet. Luck (Su): A moon dog receives a +2 luck bonus on all saving throws (reflected in the statistics above). Scent (Ex): A moon dog can detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell Category:Outsiders